1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure switches and more specifically it relates to an ultra low pressure switch adjustment system for efficiently differentiating between varying triggering pressures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pressure switches have been in use for years. Typically, low pressure switches utilize a deflecting beam contact and a stationary contact, wherein a desired pressure will move the deflecting beam contact downward against the stationary contact thus completing a circuit. The prior pressure switches are generally constructed using a plastic housing. The plastic housing generally includes an adjustment mechanism passing through the housing and making contact with stationary contact. Adjustment of the adjustment mechanism generally allows the switch to engage at various pressures depending on the placement of the adjustment mechanism.
Variations in pressures that may be utilized to trigger the switch are generally very minimal. The prior adjustment mechanism generally allows the pressure switch to be triggered at smaller pressures than the normal triggering pressure. The pressure switches generally do not accommodate for differentiating between larger pressures than the normal triggering pressure. This can lead to added cost in that you must buy several pressure switches to accommodate for environments with varying pressures that are desired to be tested.
In the past prior pressure switches have been calibrated before hand to accommodate for these varying pressures. This calibration generally takes an absorbent amount of time and can be a hassle it that it is generally difficult to calibrate a pressure switch.
Environments in which the pressure switches are utilized in generally are very inconsistent. The need to have a pressure switch that can differentiate and be triggered between varying pressures is necessary to avoid added cost and the time it takes to calibrate a pressure switch. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved ultra low pressure switch adjustment system for efficiently differentiating between varying pressures.